


you remind me of our love (that i miss)

by bokayjunkie



Series: i can still recall (summer of '17) [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, OlicityHiatusFic, OlicityHiatusFic-A-Thon, with special appearances by the flash characters!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokayjunkie/pseuds/bokayjunkie
Summary: She looks exactly how he remembers her and yet... everything about her is different.That’s because she’s not his Felicity.ficathon prompt: out of place





	you remind me of our love (that i miss)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Olicity Hiatus Ficathon by @[thebookjumper](https://thebookjumper.tumblr.com/)
> 
> A very special thanks to my ever awesome beta & cheerleader @[intolauren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/intolauren)
> 
> This takes place in Arrow S5 (also The Flash S3). Oliver and Felicity are still broken up and in that 'we're totally platonic and pretending we were never in love' place in their relationship.

Oliver’s eyes dance across her soft features, feeling mesmerized at how peaceful she looks. Everything about her is so familiar. The crinkle she gets between her brows when she’s in deep slumber, immersed in dreams. The freckles that scatter across her cheeks, slightly darker and more prominent without makeup. Her lips that look a bit fuller are parted slightly as she breaths in a steady rhythm.

She looks exactly how he remembers her and yet... everything about her is different.

That’s because she’s not his Felicity.

This woman may have the same face as her, and in every other sense she is her, but she’s not _her_. Just the darker color of her hair and the lack of glasses let’s anyone know that this isn’t _their_ Felicity Smoak.

Though he remembers seeing pictures of a younger Felicity with this exact hair color. Donna had proudly gushed over them when they visited her in Vegas during their summer getaway. A teenage Felicity with this chestnut brown hair with a few lighter strands that made her look so young.

This is Felicity’s natural hair color. This is what she’d look like as an adult if she'd continued to keep her natural color and not go down the darker, jet black hair route. Or even go blonde. This Felicity didn’t have the heartbreak that _his_ Felicity endured that caused her to reinvent herself.

This Felicity is completely free of that.

It’s kind of… _beautiful_ to see. Ever since she was brought into their Earth, having her around has given him a new perspective around how he sees Felicity. She hasn’t experienced the darkness in the world that they have. It’s obvious she’s not part of any vigilante team or even any kind of hacktivist group.

A school teacher. That’s who she is.

She’s not a hacker or an IT girl, she’s just a school teacher in Starling Elementary, teaching second grade. Her life includes children and art and complete normalcy. She hasn’t experienced trauma or tragedy the way his Felicity has. She hasn’t experienced being abandoned by the people she loves.

Her mom and dad are together and happily living in retirement in Coast City. She has friends she frequently hangs out with and her life revolves around the children that she looks after every day. And that’s how she came about into this situation.

She was at a field trip with her students in Central City when a metahuman had intercepted them. She shielded the kids from getting harmed, but that only caused her to be singled out and targeted by the metahuman in the process. The metahuman in question, also happens to be a jumper who likes to go between Earth's. That’s how she came to their Earth.

This Felicity has no knowledge about being a superhero whatsoever, but she’s still a hero in her own right. Putting herself in danger to protect her children is exactly the kind of heroism that _his_ Felicity would display. Hearing her tale of how she came across the metahuman caused a swell of pride to wash over him.

She may not be _his_ Felicity, but he’s still just as affected by her. It feels so strange to be drawn to her even though she’s someone else completely.

The moment he saw her get dropped off on their Earth, like she was some sort of package to be tossed around, his instincts kicked in. He was the one who immediately rushed to her side and held her in his arms. His brain didn’t even register that she was another version of Felicity, he just knew that he needed to protect her.

It wasn’t until they were in the safety of STAR Labs that everything finally processed.

The metahuman had just plucked her out by chance and because of that, she’s stuck on this Earth until they defeat him. This Felicity is from Earth 19, the same Earth that Cisco’s friend, Gypsy, is from. Gypsy has also popped into their Earth to catch the metahuman in question. Once she’s done her job, she will take the metahuman and this Felicity back to their Earth.

Until then, this Felicity is stuck here. And ever since she arrived, Oliver hasn't been able to leave her side.

It’s only been a day, but every one of his instincts tells him to stay close to her, to protect her. It’s always been this way with Felicity, and it seems his body doesn't register that this is someone else entirely; this Felicity’s presence still brings out the protective side out of him.

The difference between her and _his_ Felicity, though, is that _his_ Felicity would use her loud voice at him if he hovered around her this much. _His_ Felicity has already endured so much that she’s been forged into steel. She rarely lets _anyone_ come close to her whenever she needs comfort these days, let alone him. She’s been through so much, but she’s got her walls built up so that when anyone tries to give her any kind of comfort, she deflects.

But this Felicity pretty much gravitates towards him and he revels in it. Whenever this Felicity feels scared or sad or just about any emotion, she lingers close to him. The feeling he gets whenever she does this makes something deep inside him soar. It’s been so long since his Felicity has needed his presence for comfort. The need he has to take care of her is always so constant; the fact that he gets a chance to do that now makes him feel so alive.  

He knows he’s playing with fire. This isn’t real, she’s not the Felicity he needs in his life. She may be _a_ Felicity, but not _his_. She’s also going to leave. Once they catch the metahuman, Gypsy is going to take him and this Felicity back to their Earth. This can’t last forever.

But for now… she’s here and she needs him. He’ll always be here for her.

A soft smile graces his lips as he watches her sleep. He lets a finger slowly caress the side of her face, trailing down her cheek as he pushes back a stray hair behind her ear. It’s been so long since he got to do this, since he got to just look at Felicity when she’s in a peaceful slumber without feeling like he didn’t deserve to.

There may be so many things about her that’s different, but for the time being he just basks in being able to do this.

She must feel his soft caress because Felicity starts to move. Her head shifts slightly and her eyes slowly open. Oliver pulls his hand back, feeling guilty for waking her up, knowing she needs the rest.

Her eyes blink a couple of times before they focus on him. A small smile forms on her lips, and suddenly Oliver doesn't feel so bad anymore. His heart starts to flutter at the sight of her. She looks so content and completely accepting of him and his presence.

“You’re still here.” she says softly, her voice laden with sleep.

He smiles back at her. “Of course I’m here.” he responds in a low tone. “I promised I wouldn’t leave.”

The smile on her face widens. She shifts in her place on the bed, propping herself up.

“Hey, careful.” Oliver whispers, his hands hovering over her to assist. She doesn't protest, only smiles shyly. “How are you feeling?”

“A little bit better, thank you. I feel like I slept for years.”

“You got a good couple of hours of shut eye at least. Good thing too because you looked like you’d been running yourself haggard since… well since that happened to you.”

She lets out a sigh. “It’s just a lot of information to process.” she mumbles, looking around the space. They’re in one of the rooms in STAR Labs where they’ve been cooped up since they rescued her from the metahuman.

“I mean I knew about the metahumans and the other Earths,” she continues in a babble. “It’s been something that’s common in my world for so many years. But to actually be part of it, to be here. I mean… everything looks so normal but at the same time… I know it’s not.”

She looks around the room again for emphasis before her eyes land back on him. “Like you.”

That surprises him. “Me? I’m in your Earth? You know me in your Earth?”

She nods somewhat shyly. “It’s why I prefer to have you around.” she admits. “I’m sorry if I’ve been clingy towards you, but you’re the only one I recognize here and…”

“Hey, shh, it’s alright.” he says softly, cupping her cheek with his hand.

The gesture makes her close her eyes, leaning into his touch. The sight of her taking in his comfort makes his heart flutter. He misses this. He misses getting to touch her and comfort her and for her not to shuffle away and reject him. He just misses her.

“I’ll always be here for you.”

Her eyes open and she stares back at him, a flash of curiosity crossing her eyes.

“What?” he asks.

She lifts her head, causing him to pull his hand back. “You’re different from the Oliver I know.” she establishes. “So many things about you are the same, but deep down I can tell you two are different people.”

He nods in agreement. “You’re different from my Felicity too.”

“I noticed.” she says in a small tone. “I don’t think she likes me very much.”

It’s on the tip of his tongue to protest, but Oliver holds back. He knows there’s some truth in her claim. Ever since this Felicity dropped into their lives, his Felicity has been holding herself back. In fact, he’s ashamed to admit that he hasn’t seen much of her at all since they arrived in Central City. He knows she’s there though, helping Cisco and the rest of the team with the metahuman problem.

The two of them had been the ones who came to Central City when Barry called for help. They left their team back home to take care of their city with Diggle in charge. However, ever since then, since meeting this Felicity, his Felicity has been keeping her distance.

He knows it must have been a shock to see her doppelganger. He can't even imagine how she is feeling right now. But he’s been too focused on making sure this Felicity is alright that he hasn’t had a chance to talk to her yet.

Shame and guilt washes over him at the thought.  

“It’s probably a shock to her to see… well you.” is all he says, trying to give her an assuring smile.

“I get it. I was surprised too.” she says with a shrug. “It’s not everyday you see another version of yourself. She seems… well from what I’ve seen, she seems badass. And I don’t even like to curse, but there’s nothing else that can even fit to describe her. She’s a total badass.”

Oliver can't help but chuckle. “Yeah, she _is_ a real badass.” The word doesn’t even cover half of it.

“It’s kind of intimidating to think that there’s a version of me who’s so cool.” There’s a hint of awe in her tone. “I mean, she’s so brave and smart and beautiful and I’m just… well me.”

“You’re remarkable too, Felicity.” he protests. “There are many different kinds of heroes and many different ways to be badass. You putting your life in danger to save those kids, that makes you a hero.”

She blushes and looks away. “Everything is just so different in this world.”

“What’s it like in your world?” he asks. “I know you told me you’re a teacher and about your family. But what else? What about me? How do you know me? Am I different there too?”

“Well you’re definitely not a vigilante in my world, that’s for sure.” she chuckles. “I don’t even think you know how to hold a bow and arrow, let alone shoot one properly.”

He chuckles as well. The thought of a life without the Green Arrow has become a fantasy, but he knows it could have easily been the reality, had it not been for his reckless adolescence.

“We met because his child is enrolled in my class.”

His heart skips a beat. “William?”

Her brows knit together in confusion. “No… Mia. Who’s William?”

He’s taken aback by the information and shakes away his shock. “He’s… um… he’s my son.”

She blinks at him in surprise. “You have a son?”

“Yeah but… that’s not important right now. Who’s Mia?

“She’s his daughter… well kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“Biologically she’s not his but…” She bites her lower lip, casting her eyes down before continuing. “She’s his niece. He adopted her when her mother died when she was just a baby.”

“His niece? Her mother… you mean Thea?” He lets out a gasp at the implication. His niece whose mother died. That means Thea… He shakes his head, shaking away the thought. He can't even imagine it, he refuses to.

“I’m sorry, Oliver.” she says sincerely. “It broke my heart when you told me. Or him, I mean. After her death, he stepped up and became the parent that Mia needs, and it shows. She completely adores him. He’s an amazing dad to her.”

He lets out a small smile at her praise. His heart still breaks for the other Oliver that lost his baby sister. He’s experienced so many close calls with Thea in past and the thought that there’s any version out there where any one of those close calls comes true completely makes him ill.

“You know, in a lot of ways you and the Oliver I know are the same.” Felicity continues. “He may not be a bow and arrow wielding vigilante, but you two have so much love in your heart. I can feel it whenever you comfort me. I always feel safe when I’m with him, and I feel that way with you too.”

“I’m glad. I always want you to be safe, Felicity.”

She smiles softly at him, a small blush gracing her face.

“Are the two of you…” Oliver starts, feeling slightly embarrassed. “You and him… are the two of you..?”

“My Oliver you mean?” She finishes for him, also feeling the blush on her cheeks deepening. “He’s not technically my Oliver, not in the way I want him to be.” She admits. “But… there’s always been something between us. Ever since the first day we met, there was just this pull, you know?”

He does know. He felt it the very first time he laid eyes on his Felicity. That pull only grew stronger when he met her officially after his return from the island. There was a reason why he kept going back to her with ridiculous lies.

“But we couldn’t be together.” she continues. “He’s one of my student’s father, it’s against the rules. Even though we both wanted to, we couldn’t, so we decided to just be friends.”

“And how did that work out?” he lets out a smirk, imagining just how that could have gone. He’s been down that road with his Felicity before. In fact, they’re back on that road right now. He knows for a fact that the friendship route isn’t as effective when it comes to them.

Felicity lets out a sigh, a soft smile on her lips. “We’re friends.” is all she says, though the way she tries to contain her smile says otherwise. “We were very appropriate with each other during the year Mia was in my class, for your information.”

“And now? Is Mia still in your class?”

“No, she graduated from my class last year.”

“And…” He doesn't know why, but hearing about this Felicity and her Oliver brings a sense of hope inside him. Seeing her be so smitten and blush when she talks about _them_ makes him feel giddy.

“And… Oliver and I are still friends.”

“But I thought you two…”

“We do want to be together. We still do. But Mia’s his whole world.” she explains. “Actually, she’s the most important thing to the both of us. We didn’t want to confuse her so we’re both making sure this is something that we want before making it permanent.”

“And is it?” he asks, almost eagerly. “Is it something you want?”

She looks at him, her eyes boring into his. “Yes.” she states so simply. “I’ve never wanted anything more.”

He feels speechless at the admission. She’s so certain that it almost takes him by surprise. He feels such a yearning for his Felicity and seeing this version of her be so sure of what she feels for another version of him, it makes him feel jealous.

“Have you ever been with someone and you just know?” she continues. “Every obstacle that you both go through is worth it because you know, deep in your bones, that you two are meant to be together, no matter what?”

“Yeah.” He breathes out, nodding in agreement.

A knowing smile forms on her lips. “With her?”

Oliver nods sheepishly. She doesn't need to specify who she’s talking about, they both know.

“I noticed there was some sort of… distance between the two of you.” she says. “I think I may have been the cause of it.”

“It’s not you.” he assures her. “It’s… we’re …” he can’t even say it out loud. It’s been almost a year now since Felicity gave him his ring back and it still leaves a pierce in his heart. “We’re _friends_.”

Felicity cocks her head to the side and looks at him skeptically. “Friends?” she says in a teasing manner. “Just like how my Oliver and I are friends?”

He lets out a chuckle and shakes his head. “No… just friends.”

Her brows knit as though trying to figure out his answer. “But the two of you… I could see it, you know. I see it in the way she looks at you. I don’t think she’s very happy that you’re with me all the time. I can see her heart breaking. And with you… I see the way you look at me. It’s kind of like the way my Oliver looks at me, full of love and promises and safety. But I can feel that it’s not for me, it’s for her. So how come you’re not letting her know about how you feel? I can tell she feels the same way.”

“It’s not about us showing each other how we feel that’s the problem.” he lets out a tired sigh. “It’s… our past.”

She remains quiet as she looks at him, waiting for him to continue.

“We were together, we were engaged actually. We were… I was so happy.” he muses, a sad smile forming on his face as the memory of his and Felicity’s relationship plays in his head. “But… I screwed it up, like I always do.”

“What do you mean?”

“I lied to her. I was so stupid and I… “ he shakes his head, trying to get rid of the memory of the hurt on her face when she found out. “I didn’t tell her about my son.”

“You mentioned him before, William right?”

“Yeah.”

“Is he your sister’s son?”

“No, he’s _my_ son.”

Felicity lets out a gasp. “He’s your son, like your biological son?”

He nods. “I didn’t know about him, not until recently. And when I did, I didn’t tell Felicity. I was afraid at first and when she found out, she accused me of not trusting her. It’s not true, she’s the only one I trust with my whole being. But I also can’t help but think… I proposed to her knowing I was keeping this huge secret from her. How could I do that to her and still claim that I will love and cherish her for the rest of our lives?”

His head hangs low, the shame and guilt overpowering him. All the feelings from that day rushing back to him; the heartache he felt when Felicity walked out on him. It hurts deep in his soul, but he welcomes it because he knows he deserves it.

These are the thoughts of regret and remorse that always cross his mind whenever he thinks about their breakup. If only he had been honest with her, Samantha’s ultimatum be damned, maybe they’d be married by now. They wouldn’t be broken up and both trying to move on from each other.

It had broken his heart when he found out she was dating someone else. And even though he himself is trying to move on with Susan, it doesn’t feel right. No one else will ever replace her, replace Felicity, in his heart, but he needs to try. Because his Felicity is closing that door on them.

“Oliver…” Felicity’s comforting voice brings him back from his internal spiral.

He looks up at her, his eyes glassy as he tries to contain the tears that have started to build.

“Do you know why my Oliver and I aren’t officially together?”

“Because you didn’t want to rush things and confuse Mia?”

“No, that’s not it. That’s just an excuse he gave me.”

Now it’s his turn to be confused. “What do you mean?”

“In the year that Mia was my student and Oliver and I became friends, she was already use to having me around.” she explains. “I went over to their house frequently and we had many family dinners and game nights. The two of us being together would have been no different in Mia’s eyes than if we were just friends. In her eyes, I was already a permanent fixture in her life, and I intend to be. I knew going in a relationship with Oliver, it wouldn’t be causal in any sense. Agreeing to be with him means agreeing to be with Mia as well, for a very long time. And I wanted that, I was ready to commit myself to them.”

“So what happened?”

“The summer after Mia graduated from my class, Oliver and I went on our first official date. It was ridiculous really because at that point we had already exhausted every conversation one would have on a first date. He had already become my best friend, he already knew everything about me. All but one little detail.”

“What?”

“That I was married.”

“What?” The surprise in his tone is clear, as is the way his eyes widen at the revelation.

“It was one of the things that I was so ashamed to admit, and I was still keeping it a secret from him. But when we got to the restaurant, my now ex-husband was there and he was drunk. He made a huge scene and declared that our divorce was finally official so I could screw whoever I wanted without feeling guilty for being a cheater.”

Oliver is still in shock at her admission, but that subsides when he hears her talk about her ex-husband.

“Cooper and I had been separated for years before that and when I met Oliver… that was when I finally filed for divorce. Because I knew what I found with him was special and I didn’t want anything getting in our way when we finally got together. But when he found out… I could argue that I was just trying to protect him, but I still lied to him.”

Oliver nods, feeling a sense of déjà vu at her words. It’s the exact same thing Felicity told him and he can see now how he would feel if he had encountered the same scenario as his doppelganger.

“Things between us were different after that.” she continues. “I could feel him build back those walls he had for years after his sister’s death. He grew distant from me. It took so long for us to get back to the same kind of friendship we once had. That’s why he’s so reluctant to go the next level in our relationship. Even though we both want to, he’s still protecting himself from a possible heartache.”

“So how did you two get through it? Are you two still together or…?”

“Like I said, we’re friends.” she gives him a sad smile. “I’m earning back his trust, little by little. It’s a lot slower than what I would have hoped, but I can’t really complain. The fact that he still wants us to try is more than I deserve after I lied to him.”

“He still wants to be with you. I’m sure of that.”

He can’t imagine any version of himself that doesn't want to be with Felicity.

“I know. I never doubted how he feels about me. Just like how I don’t doubt how you feel about her.”

She smiles as a soft blush forms on his cheeks.

“The important thing is to let him know that I’m still here, that I still want to be with him.” she says. “I never gave up on him, even though he was already willing to give up on us. I let him know that I would fight for us, even if it was just to have his friendship back. But I can’t deny that I feel so incredibly grateful that he’s willing to give us another chance, even though we’re taking it one step at a time. It’s more that I deserve.”

“I did let her know.” Oliver says, his tone somber as he tries to keep the tears at bay. “I want to be with her. But she gave me back the ring anyways.”

“How long ago was this?”

“Just last year.”

He can’t believe it’s been almost a year since he and Felicity broke up. It just feels so wrong to not be with her all this time.

“And yet here you two are, still friends and still partners, right?”

“Of course. Always,” he states so simply.

She smiles brightly at him. “Then continue to be her friend and let her know you still love her, but you still respect her wishes. The thing about betrayal is that it’s easy to forgive but it takes so long to forget. My Oliver… it took us a year to get to where we are now. We’re still friends and it wasn’t until recently that he brought up the idea of us dating again. I was so happy, I felt like my heart was bursting. He didn’t even officially ask me out, he just brought it up as a possibility again. It didn’t matter, I was just so happy that he was willing to give me another chance.”

“You must really love him,” he says, a sad smile on his lips. He can practically feel her elation and he can’t blame her. If his Felicity had also been given him that opening, he’d be just as ecstatic.

“I do, with all my heart. Just as I know you love her and she loves you.” she says so confidently. “Don’t ever let her forget it, but don’t push her either. Nothing worthwhile ever comes easy, and if you truly love her, then you’ll give her the space she needs to let her process in her own way. But also let her know that you want her to be part of your life, in a way that you couldn’t let her before. Maybe open up to her about William.”

He nods, his eyes widening at her suggestion.

“Does she even know much about him?”

“No, we never really got a chance to talk about… well, anything really after our break up.”

“Then maybe you should start. I told Oliver the story of how I ended up getting married in the first place and why things ended up the way it did with me and my ex-husband. I think it gave him a whole new perspective on my side of the story. I’m not saying make excuses for your behavior, but how can she make up her mind about your relationship when she doesn’t know the whole story?”

Oliver shakes his head, as though a new revelation had just appeared. It all seems so clear to him.

“You know, you may not be my Felicity, but you give the best advice. Just like her.”

She grins at him. “Then maybe we’re not so different after all.”

“No you definitely aren’t.” he grins back. “At the core, you’re still Felicity Smoak.”

“And you’re still Oliver Queen,” Her expression softens. “Maybe that’s why I let myself indulge in your presence, because you give me that kind of easy comfort that my Oliver always gives me, before he found out I lied to him. And maybe that’s why you indulge in mine.”

“Because you let me give you comfort, the way I always gave my Felicity before I lied to her.”

“What a pair we make.” she lets out a soft chuckle. “We’re kind of pathetic, aren’t we?”

“Maybe just a little.”

They fall into a comfortable silence as their eyes connect. This time, there’s no sense of confusion or uncertainty. There’s only a sense of understanding. They’ve found comfort in each other, the kind they’ve been craving for in the past year. Yet there’s also an added layer of kinship between them that they don’t have with their respective partners and it’s that something that separates the intimacy they usually have with their significant others.

Maybe to the outside world, the way they linger on each other may seem more than what it is. But for the two of them, they can differentiate between the romance and the friendship. Whilst it feels great to have that kind of comfort again, they both know it isn't real.

“You’re a great guy, Oliver Queen, you’re just not my Oliver,” Felicity says softly.

“And you’re not my Felicity.” he counters, an understanding smile on his face.

“But either way, thank you for being here for me and taking care of me through this… crazy out of this world ordeal. Literally.”

“You never have to thank me, Felicity. I’ll always be here for you, any version of you.”

Her wide smile is interrupted by a yawn breaking through her.

“You should get some more sleep.” he instructs. “You’ve had an exhausting day. You need your rest for when you get back home.”

“Do you know how long that will be?”

“I don’t know, but we’re doing everything we can to catch the metahuman that brought you here. Don’t worry, we’re gonna get you back home.”

“Okay, I trust you.”

Her words make his heart flutter. No, she’s not _his_ Felicity, but she still has the same effect on him.

He remains by her side as she lays back down and gets herself comfortable under the covers. He continues to stay there until her breathing evens out and he knows she’s fallen asleep again. He takes a couple of minutes to just watch her before deciding it’s time to leave.

When Oliver gets up from the chair, he turns towards the direction of the door but stops in his tracks. At the doorway he sees Felicity, _his Felicity_ , standing and looking at him. Her eyes are trained on him and they looked almost… sad. There’s something else in there too that he can't  decipher.

She continues to stare at him, her eyes darting towards the body on the bed then back at him. There’s another glint in her eyes that makes him feel like his gut is being punched. He doesn't know what it is, but it almost reminds him back to his adolescent years when he would get caught by Laurel with another girl.

It’s a ridiculous feeling to have because he hasn't done anything wrong and he and Felicity aren’t even together. Yet… the feeling of guilt is still there. The look of _something_ in Felicity’s eye is still there.

Before Oliver can say anything, give some sort of explanation, Felicity walks away.

* * *

Felicity turns and looks at him, a melancholy smile on her face. “Well, I guess this is goodbye.”

Oliver moves towards her, his hand lifting to caress her arm before pulling her in for a hug.

It’s been a long three days of battles against the metahuman. He can feel it in his bones just how hard he had to fight. But it’s all worth it because they’ve captured him and he’ll be long gone now. But that also means that this Felicity is leaving as well.

“Don’t say that. You never know, I do know a metahuman who can travel between Earths.”  he says as they pull back.

“You do realize that traveling between Earths is illegal where I come from?” she asks, her brow raising.

“Oh… I didn’t know that.” he says, but he should know that, since that was one of the things Gypsy and Cisco had told them form the very beginning. “Well, I guess have a good life, then. And good luck, with _everything_.”

There’s a knowing glint in his eye that conveys his message.

She nods in understanding, her eyes flickering behind him, to where his Felicity stands. She looks away when this Felicity looks up and something tells her she had been watching them closely the entire time.

“And good luck to you too.” she says, looking back at him. “I hope everything works out.”

The two share a smile before she walks towards Cisco. Gypsy stands next to him, the metahuman that caused all the commotion in her grasp with large cuffs on him that numb down his powers and make them dormant so he can’t escape again.

“You ready to go, Fauxlicity?” Cisco asks in his jubilant manner.

“I keep telling you not to call me that.” Felicity says without missing a beat.

“Sorry, sorry,” he raises his hand in feign defeat. “But hey, look at the bright side, after this you’ll never be called Fauxlicity ever again.”

Felicity rolls her eyes but there’s an amused smile on her face.

“Okay everyone, strap in cause the next stop is Earth 19.”

Felicity grabs a hold of Cisco’s arm as he and Gypsy simultaneously lift their hands and two whirling vortexes appear out of thin air. As soon as they appear, the four of them jump in and just like that, they are gone.

It takes a couple of moments for the group to fully process their disappearance but after a while, they all started to disband, walking away to go back to their own work.

Oliver lingers back and Felicity does as well. She looks lost in thought, her eyes on the spot where her doppelganger had disappeared into not too long ago. He still hasn’t been able to talk to her amongst all the craziness of the past couple of days. But now, is standing here with her, the words of the other Felicity repeat in his head, the conversation they had that opened his eyes to the errors of his ways.

Inhaling deeply, he mentally prepares himself before walking towards her.

“Hey,” he says in an exhale, catching her attention. “Crazy couple of days, huh?”

“Hmm,” is all she says, giving him a small nod.

“Must have been weird to see… well your other self.”

“It was… strange,” she shrugs. “But you seemed to… _adapt_ to her.” There is a certain tone in the way she says it that had makes him pause. He can't quite decipher it. She isn't necessarily bitter, but she isn't happy either.

“You must feel sad now that your new _friend_ is gone.”

There it is again. The way she emphasizes the word “friend” makes her tone much clearer now. She’s _jealous_.

The thought brings a smile to his face. Something akin to hope blossoms in his chest. He wants to revel in this feeling, but the other Felicity’s words flash back to him. As much as he wants to encourage this kind of emotion from his Felicity – he remembers the way she can be so possessive when she gets jealous – he knows it isn't fair.

“Well I can’t really be that sad,” he says, keeping his tone light. “She’s going back home to _her_ Oliver. I’m happy they’ll be together again.”

Her eyes widen in surprise at the news. “She has an Oliver?”

“Mh-hm.” his grin widens. “It’s kind of amazing, the story they have. She’s very in love with him.”

“Oh.”

Oliver can't help but feel the fluttering in his stomach at the sight of her. Her cheeks have turned pink, maybe with embarrassment to because of her jealousy or something else entirely. It doesn't matter. The gears are turning in her head, probably trying to reconsider the kind of closeness he had with her doppelganger now that she knows her doppelganger apparently has her own Oliver that she’s in love with.

It doesn't matter what is going on her head. His heart swells that he can still affect her in such a way. The whole notion brings a sense of hope for them. Maybe now’s the time to start trying, to let her know exactly where he wants to stand when it comes to their relationship.  

“Felicity…” he says, his voice soft yet hopeful. She looks up at him, still looking contemplative. “If you have a moment, I’d like to talk to you about William.”

His words surprise her, he can tell. The way her eyes widen and her head swivels back a bit. He knows this is seemingly out of nowhere, but he needs her to know. It’s been something he’s wanted to share with her for over a year now, but after Samantha’s ultimatum, he felt like he couldn’t.

Now, fresh from an eye-opening conversation with the love of his life’s doppelganger, he feels a new sense of purpose. He loves Felicity, he always has and always will. The fact that they’re broken up is a shame, but he wants to remedy that and he's willing to do whatever it takes.

They may not get back together immediately, but he wants to take the first step in that direction. He just hopes Felicity does as well.

It takes a moment before the surprise wears off her face and a small smile appears.

“I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> If you want to say hi, or give me a prompt, come to my tumblr: [bokayjunkie](http://bokayjunkie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
